El cielo en tu piel
by teaandvodka7
Summary: Nyotalia. La experiencia religiosa de dos amantes se inunda de pasión en medio de la devoción y los santos. Nyo!Spamano. Yuri. Smut. ONE-SHOT.


¡Saludos! Después de estar un millón de lustros ausente de hacer fanficts, les presento mi más reciente obra.

Este fanfict es mi primer relato yuri, es decir, lésbico. Para los(as) que me conocen se preguntarán por qué redacté esto, ya que sinceramente no soy fanática de este género…no lo odio pero no leo este tipo de historias. ¿La razón? Pues es más que nada como un reto personal, ¿por qué no hacer una historia yuri? Espero que les guste.

***DISCLAIMERS***

• Este relato tiene contenido explícito lésbico. Si no te gusta o crees que no lo puedas digerir, mejor vete. Si eres menor de edad, estás bajo advertencia, así que no quiero que me lleguen cuentas del psicólogo.

• Los personajes NO me pertenecen, son de la autoría de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Isabel y Francis conversaban en un pequeño pero agradable y lujoso café en la esquina de una famosa avenida madrileña. Habían platicado largo y tendido por casi dos horas, pero para ellos, parecían sólo unos pocos minutos los que habían transcurrido.<p>

-Por lo que oigo, belle, Ciara te ha hecho padecer a pesar de que tú has sido buena con ella. –declaraba Francis mientras daba la última bocanada de humo del cigarrillo que fumaba y aplastaba la colilla sobre el cenicero de cristal cortado. –Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Ella siempre ha sido así.

-Lo sé, pero le tengo tanto cariño. –decía ella con un tono un poco triste, pero esbozando una sincera sonrisa mientras clavaba la mirada en la taza de café a medias. –Y en parte me siento responsable de ese comportamiento, pero es algo inevitable.

-¿Por qué dices que eres responsable, chérie?

Isabel sólo se encogió de hombros y su mirada se pegó al techo por unos breves momentos. Bebió el último trago de café en silencio y sonrió levemente por segunda vez. Cada vez que Ciara aparecía en cualquier conversación, Isabel callaba de forma misteriosa pero sin sentimientos negativos.

Francis llamó al mesero para que trajera la cuenta y poco después la pagó. Ambos salieron del café. Caminaron por un rato, tomaron un taxi y los llevó al aeropuerto. El francés partía ya de regreso para París. Ambos se despidieron con un abrazo afectuoso y ella le dio un beso en la mejilla agradeciéndole todas las atenciones y consejos dados. Isabel tomó otro taxi que la llevara al parque cerca de su casa porque iba a encontrarse con una conocida. Ya en el parque se sentó debajo de un gran fresno y se dispuso a leer mientras esperaba a esa persona. Media hora pasó y no aparecía. Sonó su teléfono celular. Un mensaje instantáneo le avisó que no podría ir a la cita acordada por un incidente familiar. Se levantó sin más y fue a casa.

El atardecer pintaba el cielo hermosamente. Isabel lo contemplaba desde la ventana. En su habitación se cambiaba de ropa. Se miraba al espejo estando en ropa interior. La piel morena contrastaba perfecto con las esmeraldas de sus ojos. Se puso una falda color vino no muy corta, ni muy larga, zapatillas negras, blusa de manga larga con cuello mao también color vino. Improvisó un peinado rápido: un chongo adornado con un clavel rojo artificial. Tomó las llaves, pero regresó a la habitación para tomar ese velo negro de encaje exquisito, un regalo de su hermano Antonio de su penúltimo cumpleaños.

Acudió a la Catedral Castrense con la intención de escuchar misa, pero sólo estaba la custodia sacramental sobre el altar sobrio y sólo habían cuando mucho 5 personas, incluida ella. Se acercó, se hincó en las bancas delanteras cercanas al altar, se persignó y sacó un hermoso rosario con cuentas de amatista ovaladas, y comenzó a orar. Poco después se dio cuenta que la imagen de Ntra. Señora del Patrocinio lucía bellamente ataviada con vestiduras blancas con bordados áureos y platinados. También estaban al pie de la imagen muchas veladoras, por lo que le daba un toque místico. Se dirigió a donde la madre de Dios, de mirada dulce, la invitaba a elevar una plegaria. Estaba tan ensimismada con las aves marías y glorias que no se percató que una joven se hincó a su lado.

-¡Vaya! Tienes que rezarle mucho a tu Madonna(*) para que dejes de ser tan zorra, maledetta. –murmuró la recién llegada.

Isabel quiso darle un beso de saludo, pero la otra chica retrocedió, así evitándolo, pero en cambio le jala agresivamente un mechón de su cabello. Efectivamente, ella era Ciara. Ésta vestía unos pantalones capri negros, alpargatas planas negras, y una blusa café claro de mangas cortas y un poco holgadas.

-¡A mí también me encanta volverte a ver, piccola ragazza! –exclamó cariñosamente la ojiverde en voz baja.

Las dos se sentaron y no notaron que la iglesia estaba completamente vacía. Para su buena o mala fortuna, el sacristán era ya un hombre mayor, un poco ciego y sordo, por lo que no vio a las jóvenes y cerró el lugar.

-¡Joder! –exclamó de golpe Isabel.

-¡Argh! Y todo por tu culpa, bastarda... –gruñó Ciara. –¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?

Esto no pintaba bien. Toda la iglesia estaba en tinieblas, a excepción de las veladoras encendidas de la imagen de la Virgen. Al parecer, ni el sacerdote, ni el sacristán u otra persona encargada del lugar no vivían ahí. No tendrían más remedio que esperar hasta el día siguente. Isabel recordó que tenía su teléfono celular, pero estaba descargado y Ciara no traía el suyo.

Pasó el tiempo, alrededor de casi tres horas, y que parecían una eternidad. La italiana se levantaba, se sentaba en la banca, se volvía a levantar, se sentaba en el suelo, caminaba unos pocos metros, regresaba a la misma banca. La morena sólo mantenía la mirada vacía hacia algún lado no específico con ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro.

-¡Ya me quiero ir! –bufó Ciara.

-¿Crees que yo estoy en un lecho de rosas? Tendremos que aguantarnos hasta el alba al menos, porque a esa hora es cuando posiblemente llegue el sacristán para preparar todo antes de la primera misa del día.

-¿Qué cosas le estabas diciendo de mí a ese franchute afeminado?

-¿Cómo sabías que estuve con él? ¿Me has estado espiando?

-Eso no importa. Lo que sí te digo es que ahorita que estamos con la Madonna, rézale para que de una vez haga el milagro de cerrar las piernas al primer tarado que se te cruce en el camino.

Mientras decía esto, la cara de Ciara se sonrojaba tanto que parecía un tomate bien maduro, cosa que a Isabel le divertía. Conteniendo la risa, ésta le hace un ademán de que sentara junto a ella en el suelo. Resultó hasta la segunda vez. Isabel jugueteó con el rizo de Ciara y sus dedos acariciaban su cuello.

-¡Deja de hacer eso, maledetta zoccola(**)! –replicó Ciara.

En eso, Isabel la abraza fuertemente. Era el objeto de su amor desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya no lo podía contener. Ciara también la amaba, por eso cada vez que se molestaba al ver a su amada con otra persona sólo eran celos.

-¡Perdóname, Ciara! Tú sabes que te amo y viceversa, pero ambas sufrimos: tú por tus celos y yo por soportar tus desplantes…aunque te temo que así estamos a mano. –declaró Isabel mientras se despojaba del velo negro y besaba tiernamente la frente de Ciara y ésta a su vez escondía el rostro en su hombro.

Isabel tomó con una mano las muñecas de Ciara e hizo que se acostara boca arriba en el suelo. Comenzó a acariciarle con la otra mano el cuello y la besó apasionadamente en la boca. Después le quitó la blusa y cuidadosamente desabrochó su sostén y con las yemas de los dedos estimulaba sus pezones apretándolos un poco. Una vez endurecidos, su lengua se aventuró a lamerlos y Ciara soltó un fuerte suspiro excitado. Ésta con sus manos acercaba la cabeza de su amada a sus pechos para que se deleitara más con ellos. Los besó y mordisqueó con hambre. Las manos de Isabel bajaron lentamente hasta la cadera y despacio le quitó el pantalón con todo y ropa interior. De nuevo su lengua exploraba el ombligo, la cintura, y hasta llegar a la intimidad de su amante.

La española hizo una breve pausa. Ella se desnudó y soltó su cabello recogido por el adorno del clavel de plástico. Se puso encima de Ciara, volvieron a besarse y los dos pares de pezones entumecidos se rozaban mutuamente haciendo que ambas jadearan de placer. Las caderas de cada una se movían a un mismo ritmo. La mano de Isabel bajó hasta la intimidad tibia de Ciara y con sus dedos estimuló ese botón femenino. Luego llevó su sexo al rostro de su amada para un buen cunnilingus, y al mismo tiempo ella lo haría de manera recíproca. Ambas se estimulaban con fruición. Ya casi en el clímax del deseo, Isabel tomó la pierna de Ciara y acercó su intimidad y la frotaba vigorosamente contra la suya. Entre gemidos y jadeos más atrevidos y al calor de las luces de las veladoras, Ntra. Señora del Patrocinio, Santa Lutgarda y la Vírgen del Carmen atestiguaron el culmen de la pasión.

Momentos después Isabel y Ciara estaban aún desnudas y agotadas en el piso, estaban abrazadas y susurraban palabras de amor una a la otra. Sí, era un amor complicado, pero el sentimiento era innegable y se afianzó más. Ya amanecía. Ciara despertó a Isabel con un beso, se vistieron y oyeron desde la sacristía que alguien abría la puerta. Era el sacerdote. Las vio un poco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo fue que pasaron la noche ustedes dos solas y en completa oscuridad? –preguntó él.

-Pues quién sabe, pero mejor consígase a un sacristán que al menos no esté ciego. –resopló Ciara y soltó la carcajada. Isabel hizo lo mismo.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

***:** En Italia, así se le llama generalmente a una imagen de la Virgen con el Niño en brazos.

****:** Forma vulgar y ofensiva de prostituta.


End file.
